


Tell Me Everything (Elriel)

by Sleepyfangirlx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Elriel are in a secret relationship, F/M, Feyre and Cassian are gossips, Modern AU, The IC are the best, The Inner Circle have a brunch every week, You can't change my mind, can you blame me? I love the trope, they have a weekly gossip session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfangirlx/pseuds/Sleepyfangirlx
Summary: “What about you, El? Anything going on in your life right now?” Feyre wiggles her eyebrows, “or anyone in your life?”Cassian leaned in from where he had reclined against Nesta. “Yes, tell us everything!” He grinned, “I heard that you started dating someone and that he was the best in bed.”Azriel looked at Elain, a small smile gracing his lips, “is that so?”OrElain and Azriel are secretly dating and the Inner Circle have made it their mission to find out what the hell is going on.





	Tell Me Everything (Elriel)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @amusedowl for reading this through! Make sure to check her fics out, they're awesome.

“So, Ressina and I came back to my place to study for the upcoming exam and Rhys was there. Naked.”

Everyone started to laugh. It was their weekly brunch and this was the sort of story was shared. Rhys leaned back and looped an arm around Feyre’s shoulder.

“Well, you were lucky that I was standing behind the counter because otherwise, Ressina would have fallen in love with me there and then.”

Feyre rolled her eyes. “She’s gay, Rhys.”

Mor spluttered, “SHE’S WHAT?!?”

Feyre turned away to where Elain took a seat next to Azriel. She had finished clearing up and braced herself for the oncoming gossip session that always followed food.

“What about you, El? Anything going on in your life right now?” Feyre wiggles her eyebrows, “or anyone in your life?”

Cassian leaned in from where he had reclined against Nesta. “Yes, tell us everything!” He grinned, “I heard that you started dating someone and that he was the best in bed.”

Azriel looked at Elain, a small smile gracing his lips, “is that so?”

Azriel and Elain have been dating for several months now. They had decided to keep it from their family because they didn’t exactly have a concept of privacy, hence the slew of embarrassing stories that get told. They had almost been caught by Feyre several times now, so Elain has told her that, yes she was dating someone, but she did not specify who that someone was. Feyre had been desperately trying to find more information, so Elain had fed her small details to keep her sated. Elain was not surprised that Cassian knew. He and Feyre held the title for the worse gossips. At least Mor had the decency not to tell everyone. But when Cassian and Feyre got together for their weekly fitness sessions, it’s surprising that there is anything that they haven’t shared.

“I will not confirm or deny that statement.”

Beneath the table, Azriel reached out and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him before Feyre launched into another question.

“Do I know him? What’s his name? What does he look like? Oh my god, is it Lucien?”

Elain has to take a moment to process the sheer amount of information that her sister was demanding.

“Yes, you know him. I will not tell you his name. He’s gorgeous. And no it is not Lucien!”

As Elain said this, Azriel squeezed her hand in silent thanks.

“Dammit, Feyre why do you know so many attractive men. We have no way of knowing which one it is.” Cassian crossed his arms, annoyed.

“On the scale of 1-10, how attractive is he?” Azriel’s question cut across the room.

Rhys looked at Az, a smug smile forming on his face. “Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?”

Az didn’t answer and everyone looked at her expectantly.

“12.”

The room erupted. Cassian and Feyre desperately trying to get a name. Rhys and Mor trying to comprehend how someone could be more attractive than them (they were known elevens), Nesta looking murderous and Amren sitting there with an amused expression on her face.

“Look, that’s all you get. Now I’m going to get some more tea, would anybody like some?”

Only Amren raised her hand as everyone else was too distracted. 

Azriel stood and started to follow her into the kitchen. “I’ll help you.”

Az shut the door of the kitchen behind him.

“I love them but they are such a handful.”

Elain giggled and wrapped her arms around his middle.

“I know but they’re our handful.”

Azriel hummed in agreement before covering her lips with his. Elain sighed contentedly. 

“I really appreciate that you think I’m gorgeous. And for what it’s worth, you’re gorgeous too.”

Elain smiled before saying, “I love you, but shut up and kiss me.”

So he did.

The door slammed open behind them. Feyre stood there, wide-eyed and gaping. Elain and Azriel jumped apart, not looking anyone in the eye.

“OH MY GOD!”

Everyone from the dining room came rushing over to Feyre.

Rhys ran a concerned eye over her form.

“What is it? Are you okay?”

Feyre didn’t reply, she stared at them unbelieving.

“What’s going on?” Cassian pushed through to the front.

“It’s Azriel. He’s the guy she dating. He’s the 12 she was talking about. HE’S THE BEST IN BED!!”

Nesta pushes her way to the front. She levelled a terrifying stare in Azriel’s direction. 

“You touched my sister?”

Azriel gulped and has the sense to look terrified. Elain recovered her senses first. She took one look at her family to know they all knew. There was no point in hiding anymore.

“It’s true.” She stepped closer to Azriel and encircled her arm around his back.

Feyre’s face lit up with a look of pure joy and Cassian looked on the verge of passing out. Rhys had a look of contempt on his face.

“He’s the best in bed?”

Mor shoved him, “You’re focusing totally the wrong thing right now.”

Rhys nodded uncommittedly.

“I can’t believe it. The mysterious boyfriend was under our nose the entire time.” Feyre’s voice was full of disbelief. 

“I can’t get over the fact it’s Azriel.” Cassian leaned on Feyre, as if drunk. “I mean it’s Az. He’s a steady 9.5 at best.”

“I’d like to disagree with you there,” Elain said. “And is also like to take back my previous statement. He’s not a 12, he’s a 20.”

Azriel pressed a kiss to her temple in thanks.

“You only say that because he’s your boyfriend.”

Feyre sighed again, “oh my god he’s her boyfriend.”

“We’ve already established that,” Az replied. “It’s not a big deal.”

This time it was Rhys who lead the charge. “It’s not a big deal? It’s not a big deal? It’s a huge deal! It’s like the time we found out about Cassian and Nesta, that was massive. And we all pretty much knew because they were terrible at hiding it.” 

Cassian shouted in protest, “hey!”

Nesta patted his shoulder. “It’s true.”

Feyre strode over to Elain, took her hand and led her back to the table. Nesta, Cassian, Mor and Amren followed. “You are going to tell us everything, and you’re going to tell us now.”

Azriel looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

“Should I be worried?”

Rhys patted his back, “oh yes.” And he went to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have officially finished my exams🎉 This means I can finally move onto the many projects I have planned. So stay tuned for a ridiculous amount of Elriel AUs.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
